JP-07-324161 relates to the use of polyoxyalkylene monools as plasticizer in preparing a non-foam resin with improved vibration insulation over a range of temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,086 relates to the preparation of solid elastomers by reacting a polyisocyanate, a polyol and a monohydroxy polyether chain stopper to soften the elastomer. The elastomers made appear to contain a large amount of filler.
WO 01/57104 relates to the preparation of viscoelastic polyurethane foams using low molecular weight polyols and monool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,994 relates to the manufacture of elastomers using a low amount of polyoxyalkylene monool. The monool appears to be used to prepare a monophase low viscosity blend of the polyols used.